


love doesent discriminate

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adorable, I Ship It, M/M, baz works at starbucks, i love, rilly pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: a list of things that make me happy by simon snow





	love doesent discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself cry.

A list of things that make me happy by simon snow

Baz, and everything about him  
Drinking tea with penny on the weekend  
The university halls, especially the smell.  
My new non magikal friends  
Holding hands with baz  
Snuggling  
Cherry scones  
The sweet kisses baz gives me when he gets home from work  
The shampoo that baz uses. It smells like chamomile and cloves and the smell lingers on my fingers when i run my hands through his hair  
My university shirt. Its grey with red letters and at the bottom it says “we will rise from the ashes” i feel like it was made just for me  
Baz’s strange concoctions from starbucks. The most recent one was “cookies n cream pumpkin spice mocha breve”  
Baz in jeans. No explanation needed  
My talks with agatha she sounds so happy, and she likes california a lot.  
Baz crawling into bed next to me and kissing my cheek and twirling my hair in between his fingers  
How i smell. I know it sounds weird, but i can't stand the smell of fire anymore. Now i smell kind of like caramel, as baz says.  
Penny talking about school like it's watford and she needs to be at the top of the class always and forever  
The beanie that baz gave me for christmas. I always wear it because it makes me feel like baz is right next to me. My university friends only met baz once and afterwards my friend, bram said “dude, i'm pretty sure he's a vampire”. I just smiled.  
My job at a record store. The people that come in always have such interesting storys, and even though most of them are high, if i listen to their tall tales they always tip well. Plus most of them are really nice  
That one time baz punched some guy out because he called me a fag. I was honestly shocked.  
Cinnamon. I know it sounds crazy, but i put it on everything. It throws penny into a hissy fit  
Going to rallys with penny and baz. She even knit baz a pussy hat once, and she always makes signs. What a feminist!  
The little things in life that make me smile


End file.
